Angel and Devil
by Riiku Hikari
Summary: Angel dan Devil, dua kubu yang tidak pernah bersatu. Hingga suatu saat masing-masing dari mereka mengirim utusannya turun ke bumi. Pertemuan masing-masing utusan pun tak dapat dihindari.  END!
1. Chapter 1

Tugas seorang Angel adalah memberikan kebahagiaan bagi para manusia. Menaburkan cinta dan kasih sayang. Di samping itu, tugas seorang Angel adalah membasmi Devil.

Tugas seorang Devil adalah memberikan kesengsaraan kepada manusia. Menumbuhkan rasa benci, iri, dan dendam. Selain itu, tugas seorang Devil adalah membunuh Angel.

**Angel and Devil**

**By: Riiku Hikari**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**1: Awal**

**.**

"Angel nomor 2712, Hyuuga Hinata, harap ke ruang utama,"

"Baik,"

"Apa kau tau kenapa kau dipanggil ke sini?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan tanda merah di jidatnya.

"Tidak, Tsunade-sama," jawab gadis bernama Hinata itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata, aku rasa tugas ini cocok untukmu. Dengan kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan dirimu yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat akan sangat membantu dalam tugas kali ini," ucap Tsunade.

"Lalu tugas apa yang anda akan berikan, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau akan bertugas di bumi," jawab Tsunade.

"Apa benar, Tsunade-sama?" kata Hinata tidak percaya.

"Setelah dipertimbangkan, sepertinya tugas ini cocok untukmu. Selamat, kaulah Angel yang berhuntung mendapatkan tugas ini," ujar Tsunade.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama," kata Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Kau sudah boleh pergi sekarang," ujar Tsunade.

Kemudian Hinata keluar dari tempat Tsunade dan terbang menuju sebuah gerbang. Gerbang penghubung. Itulah nama gerbang emas di depan Hinata sekarang. Hinata berjalan membuka gerbang tersebut. Sayap putih kokoh di punggung Hinata terbentang lebar dan akhirnya Hinata turun ke dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia Angel, Dunia Manusia.

...

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah sekolah menengah akhir yang cukup besar. Sekolah tersebut menampung lebih dari 300 anak di sana. Anak-anak di sana juga berbagai macam. Ada yang super berisik, perpenampilan preman, warna-warna rambut yang 'tidak wajar', serta para gadis yang suka bersolek.

TENG TENG

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Seluruh murid masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Mulai dari kelas X-1 sampai XII-5.

Mari kita tengok kelas X-2. Seorang guru berambut putih yang selalu memakai masker pun memasuki kelas tersebut. Pria tersebut adalah Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas X-2.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak,"

"Selamat pagi Kakashi-sensei,"

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan seorang murid baru. Silakan masuk,"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka. Nampaklah seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, dengan matanya yang seperti bulan, berjalan memasuki kelas X-2.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata, mo-mohon bantuannya," kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Nah, Hyuuga-san, sekarang tempat dudukmu di sebelah Haruno Sakura. Haruno-san, harap angkat tangan," kata Kakashi.

"Saya, sensei," ujar gadis berambut soft pink sebahu sambil mengangkat tangan.

Hinata berjalan menuju samping Sakura dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, kau panggil saja aku Sakura. Aku boleh memanggilmu Hinata?" kata Sakura.

"Tentu, Sakura-chan,"

...

"Devil nomor 2307, Uchiha Sasuke, harap menghadap ke Orochimaru-sama," ujar seorang pemuda berambut putih yang memakai kacamata.

"Hn,"

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berjalan mengikuti pemuda berambut putih menuju sebuah ruangan aneh nan gelap.

"Khukhukhu, terima kasih Kabuto," kata seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan lidah panjangnya yang sedang melet-melet gaje.

"Sama-sama, Orochimaru-sama," balas Kabuto.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu memanggilku,"

"Khukhukhu, dasar kau tidak sabaran, Sasuke. Aku memanggilmu tentu saja untuk memberikan tugas padamu," ucap Orochimaru santai.

"Lalu apa tugasnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran. Tugasmu adalah turun ke bumi. Bukannya itu menarik?" balas Orochimaru.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Turun ke bumi. Berarti semakin banyak korban yang ia dapat jatuhkan.

"Tapi sepertinya para Angel juga sudah menurunkan utusan mereka. Kau harus hati-hati, Sasuke," kata Orochimaru memperingatkan.

"Hn,"

"Sekarang kau boleh keluar dan nikmati harimu nanti di bumi. Kalau kau bertemu Angel, kabur saja, kau punya kecepatan berlari di atas rata-rata, kan?" kata Orochimaru.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan langsung memutar badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan Orochimaru.

"Dasar tidak sopan," ujar Kabuto.

Sayap hitam pekat Sasuke terbentang lebar, kemudian ia terbang menuju sebuah goa. Goa penghubung. Jika para Angel punya gerbang penghubung, maka para Devil punya goa penghubung.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki goa tersebut dan langsung tersambung dengan dunia manusia.

"Ini akan semakin menarik,"

...

"Hinata-chan, ini sudah tepat seminggu kau di sekolah ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Umm... Aku cukup menikmati bersekolah di sini. Semuanya ramah-ramah," balas Hinata.

"Yap, aku setuju. Di sini memang ramah-ramah. Kau tau Hinata, kata Nona _Data bank_ kita, si Yamanaka Ino, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Cowok lho," kata Sakura semangat.

"Be-begitu ya,"

"Eh, Hinata kau tidak penasaran?" kata Sakura.

"Penasaran sih, ta-tapi penasaranku beda denganmu," ucap Hinata.

"Haha, kau tau saja, Hinata. Aku penasaran seganteng apa murid barunya," kata Sakura sambil memegang pipinya.

"Ayo Sakura-chan, sebentar lagi bel," kata Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Oke!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka, X-2. Beberapa menit setelah itu, bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak,"

"Selamat pagi Kakashi-sensei,"

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan seorang murid baru lagi setelah Hyuuga-san. Silakan masuk,"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka. Nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model rambutnya yang 'unik' memasuki kelas. Seluruh siswi di kelas X-2 berteriak nyaring, kecuali Hinata.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Kakashi sambil menutup telinganya.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Kyaaaa... Keren!"

"Suaranya bikin deg-degan,"

"Sensei, aku mau duduk di sebelah Sasuke!"

Teriakan para gadis memenuhi kelas X-2. Hinata hanya sweat drop melihat tingkah teman-temannya termasuk Sakura.

"Ehem... Nah, Uchiha-san, kau duduk di sebelah Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki, angkat tangan!" kata Kakashi.

"Saya, sensei!" kata Naruto semangat.

"Yah, Kakashi-sensei, kenapa tidak di sebelahku?" tanya seorang siswi dengan kecewa.

"Uchiha-san, segera menempati tempatmu dan kita mulai pelajaran kita," kata Kakashi mengacuhkan pertanyaan siswinya itu.

...

TENG TENG

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring membuat Kakashi menghentikan acara mengajarnya kemudian meninggalkan ruang kelas. Ia tidak mau mendengar jeritan-jeritan para siswi untuk murid baru kelas X-2 itu.

Begitu Kakashi keluar kelas, seluruh murid berhamburan dan sebagian besar berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke.

"Hinata, Hinata, kau mau ke kantin apa ke tempat Sasuke?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"A-ano... Aku mau ke kantin saja," balas Hinata.

"Yah, padahal aku mau ke tempat Sasuke," ujar Sakura kecewa.

"Umm.. Kalau begitu aku mengantarmu ke sana dan aku akan ke kantin. Kau mau titip sesuatu?" kata Hinata.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, aku titip roti isi melon ya. Uangnya nanti aku ganti," kata Sakura sedikit bersemangat.

"Iya,"

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar kalau kau memakai gelang. Bagus sekali gelangnya," kata Sakura menunjuk gelang di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Gelang yang Hinata pakai itu berwarna putih, dengan sebuah batu mengkilat berwarna merah.

Hinata hanya membalas pertanyaan Sakura dengan senyuman tipis. Setelah mengantar Sakura, Hinata menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan dan pesanan Sakura.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata hanya memandangi gelangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Walau kau bilang bagus, tapi aku tidak suka gelang ini, Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata lirih.

To Be Continue...

**Selesai! Fic multi-chapter pertamaku... Maaf banget kalau aku belum ngeluarin konfliknya, namanya juga baru awal. Ngomong-ngomong bener gak sih fic ini genrenya Fantasy? Kalau bukan harap lapor padaku, nanti aku ganti. Soal lanjut atau tidaknya cerita ini tergantung dari komentar para reviewer. Kalau mau dilanjutin ya kulanjutin, kalau tidak ya tidak kulanjutin...**

**Sekian dan terima kasih serta mohon reviewnya... Tulislah dengan jujur sejujur anda mengerjakan soal ujian XP...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah satu bulan setelah kedatangan Hinata dan Sasuke. Kelas X-2 pun kembali mendapat julukan kelas terberisik. Memang sebelum ada Hinata dan Sasuke kelas tersebut sudah berisik dengan adanya Naruto dan sohib berisiknya, Inuzuka Kiba, namun setelah muncul Sasuke, kelas semakin berisik dengan teriakan para gadis.

**Angel and Devil**

**By: Riiku Hikari**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**2: Suka, Cinta, dan Sayang**

**.**

"Anak-anak, sekarang kita akan kocok tempat duduknya. Ketua kelas, tolong edarkan undiannya," perintah Kakashi selaku wali kelas X-2.

"Hn, merepotkan," kata si ketua kelas, Nara Shikamaru, dengan malas.

"Hinata-chan, kau dapat nomor berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ummm.. 24, kau Sakura-chan?" balas Hinata.

"14. Wah, kita depan-depanan!" kata Sakura senang.

"Aku di sebelahmu, jidat lebar," ledek Ino.

"Diam kau, Ino," kata Sakura kesal.

"Kau duduk dengan siapa, Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak tau," balas Hinata.

"Kalau tidak salah, nomor 25 itu-"

"Yah, Sasuke nomor 25. Aku tidak duduk di sebelah Sasuke deh!" ucap seorang gadis.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata saling berpandangan.

"Kyaaa... Belakangku Sasuke!" teriak Ino.

"Serong kiriku Sasuke!" teriak Sakura juga.

"Cih, kenapa aku duduk di sekitar orang berisik sih?" umpat Sasuke.

Sungguh malang nasibmu, Sasuke. Awal masuk duduk di sebelah biang ribut. Sekarang, depannya adalah seorang _Data Bank _dan serong kanannya adalah salah satu fansnya. Sadarlah Sasuke bahwa sebelahmu itu bukan fansmu.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas. Ia yakin pasti setelah jam pelajaran selesai, Ino dan Sakura langsung hadap belakang untuk memandang pangeran kelas X-2 itu.

Benar kata Hinata. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Ino dan Sakura langsung hadap belakang untuk menghujani Sasuke dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dengan perlakuan dua makhluk di depannya tersebut. Sasuke berharap bahwa orang di sampingnya itu membantunya keluar dari hujan pertanyaan Ino dan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, aku mau ke kantin ya," kata Hinata sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah, aku ikut Hinata-chan!" kata Sakura yang ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Benar juga. Aku kan sudah niat mau beli jus strawberry hari ini! Aku ikut kalian ya," kata Ino dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Sasuke bernafas lega. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada Hinata yang telah menyelamatkannya secara tidak langsung. Tapi, apa kalian pikir Sasuke akan terang-terangan berterima kasih? Apalagi dia itu Devil. Tentu saja dia tidak akan berterima kasih. Sasuke hanya bersyukur saja bisa keluar dari masalah menjengkelkan itu.

Begitu Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata meninggalkan kelas, Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas menuju atap sekolah. Mungkin saja ia menemukan hal menarik di sana.

Benar firasat Sasuke. Dari atas atap, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis tengah menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang pemuda di depannya. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia keluarkan sayap hitamnya yang ia sembunyikan dan menaburkan serbuk hitam di atas dua insan tersebut.

"Aku menolaknya,"

"Ta-tapi,"

"Tidak ada hal penting lagi kan? Aku mau kembali ke kelas,"

Sang gadis menangis sedangkan Sasuke yang menyaksikannya hanya tersenyum puas.

DEG!

Hinata menegang seketika. Baru saja ia merasakan aura Devil di sekolahnya.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura yang masih asyik dengan pocky di mulutnya.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya seperti merasa sesuatu," balas Hinata dan kembali meminum es teh manisnya.

"Oh. Eh, kalian berdua, aku duluan ya!" kata Ino sambil meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Iya,"

"Sakura," panggil seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan sebuah tato di atas matanya.

"Ah, Gaara-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Nanti ada rapat OSIS. Jangan lupa datang!" balas Gaara kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan sakura.

"Gaara-kun," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Kau suka padanya, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata to the point.

"Ah... Errr.. Gimana ya.. Umm... Akan kuceritakan nanti. Aku malu menceritakannya di sini!" kata Sakura salting.

"Baiklah,"

"Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke kelas!"

Kemudian, Sakura dan Hinata kembali ke kelas. Di kelas, Ino sudah duduk menghadap Sasuke yang sudah kembali dari atap.

"Sakura, Hinata, kalian sudah kembali ya. Kalian tau tidak, kata Sasuke dia suka tomat lho!" kata Ino sambil membaca catatan di buku kecilnya.

"Lalu? Lalu?" kata Sakura bersemangat.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Anko-sensei sudah datang," kata Hinata sambil melirik ke arah pintu kelas.

"Uh,padahal aku baru mau menanyakan hal paling menarik ke Sasuke-kun!" kata Ino kesal.

"Hinata, nanti aku mau cerita padamu di atap," bisik Sakura kemudian duduk ke tempatnya.

Sepanjang pelajaran Anko, seluruh murid memperhatikan dengan benar. Bahkan Naruto dan Kiba yang biang ribut pun juga terdiam.

Saat-saat menegangkan pun selesai dengan berbunyinya bel istirahat makan siang. Seluruh murid berhamburan menuju ke kantin, ada juga yang langsung buka forum sambil makan bersama.

"Ayo, Hinata. Akan kuceritakan di atap," kata Sakura sambil menarik lengan Hinata.

"Eh, iya tunggu sebentar, Sakura-chan," uca Hinata.

"Mereka kenapa sih? Ah tidak penting, lalu Sasuke-kun, apa kau punya saudara?" kata Ino melanjutkan introgasinya.

...

"Jadi?"

"Umm... Begini... Sebenarnya sudah sejak masuk sini aku menyukai Gaara-kun, ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya mencintai," kata Sakura dengan wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Memang apa bedanya 'suka' dengan 'cinta'?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Kau belum pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Sakura balik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Belum," jawab Hinata.

"Umm... Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Menurutku sih kalau suka lebih mendekati dengan kagum atau sesuatu yang kita anggap nikmat, enak, atau sejenisnyalah. Kalau cinta sih di atasnya suka. Kalau suka belum tentu cinta, sedangkan kalau cinta pasti suka. Ya, itu sih menurutku," jawab Sakura.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan sayang?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aduh Hinata, aku bingung menjawab pertanyaanmu. Yang pasti sayang itu lebih kompleks daripada suka ataupun cinta. Itu menurutku. Tapi kau akan bisa menemukannya kalau kau sendiri yang merasakannya," balas Sakura.

"Begitu ya. Arigatou, Sakura-chan," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama,"

"Oh iya Sakura-chan. Tentang kau dan Gaara, aku mendukung kalian," ucap Hinata.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan!" kata Sakura senang sembari memeluk Hinata.

Kemudian mereka menghabiskan waktu di atas atap sambil bercanda gurau. Tak jarang mereka saling tukar lauk makanan mereka.

"Oh iya Hinata-chan, kau beli di mana gelangmu?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata diam sejenak. Memandang gelang yang ia gunakan.

"Ini pemberian orang," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Siapa? Siapa? Cowok?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan hebohnya.

"Dari ibuku. Semacam gelang turun-temurun," jawab Hinata.

"Eh, gelang secantik itu gelang turun-temurun. Ah, aku jadi ingin punya gelang cantik seperti itu," kata Sakura.

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris kemudian menatap gelangnya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita kembali ke kelas," kata Sakura sambil merapikan posisinya.

"Iya,"

...

"Kalian dari mana? Aku mendapat informasi banyak sekali lho!" kata Ino dengan bangga.

"Iya, iya, Nona _Data Bank_," sindir Sakura.

"Apaan sih kau, jidat lebar!" sindir Ino tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," ucap Hinata mencoba meleraikan mereka.

"Dasar berisik," ucap Sasuke pelan yang terganggu dengan pertengkaran kecil Ino dan Sakura.

"Kyaaa.. Sasuke bicara!" teriak Ino dan Sakura.

'Sakura-chan nge-fans sama Uchiha-san tapi cinta sama Gaara. Manusia memang susah dimengerti!' batin Hinata.

'Kapan sih aku bisa hidup tanpa teriakan para perempuan?' batin Sasuke.

'Sepertinya tugas ini akan lama,' batin Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan, walau tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Tak terasa waktu telah berjalan dan sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Seluruh murid, guru, serta karyawan langsung sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Namun kegiatan seperti itu diabaikan begitu saja oleh Sasuke maupun Hinata. Tugas mereka bukanlah pulang sekolah, namun melaksanakan misi mereka masing-masing.

To Be Continue...

**Selesai sudah chapter 2... Maaf karena ini masih bagian dari pembukaan cerita ini. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Zoroutecchi, Hyou Hyouichiffer, hyuuchi perry dreams, Lollytha-chan,Botol Pasir, Chipoet, dan keiKo-buu89 yang sudah mendukungku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Untuk pertanyaan Hyou Hyouichiffer tentang gelang Hinata akan kubahas di chapter 3. Aku juga baru sadar kalo soal Angel dan Devil lebih cocok buat Hirumamo. Hiruma itu emang tampang devil sih.. Untuk hyuuchi perry dreams, aku lagi gak ada ide buat cerita yang happy ending nih... Pokoknya terima kasih banget buat nama-nama di atas.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih serta mohon reviewnya...**


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi hari di sebuah kamar apartemen nomor 30. Penghuni kamar tersebut tengah mempersiapkan diri menuju sekolahnya. Begitu ia membuka pintu apartemennya, ia menemukan sebuah kotak hitam bergambar ular ungu di depan pintu. Ia menyeringai kecil dan mengambil kotak tersebut, bermaksud membuka kotaknya nanti.

**Angel and Devil**

**By: Riiku Hikari**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**3: Cinta yang Tulus**

**.**

Sasuke, penghuni kamar apartemen nomor 30 tersebut membuka kotak hitam itu ketika diperjalanan. Ia menemukan sebuah pulpen berwarna hitam dan sebuah kertas kecil. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

_Untuk Devil nomor 2307, Uchiha Sasuke_

_Untuk meringankan tugasmu, Orochimaru-sama memberikan hadiah ini kepadamu. Ini bukan sekedar pulpen biasa. Pulpen ini dapat membuatmu transparan dan menyembunyikan aura Devilmu supaya tidak mudah diketahui para Angel._

_Pergunakan pulpen ini sebaik-baiknya._

_PS: Pulpen ini juga bisa digunakan untuk menulis._

Sasuke hanya meletakkan pulpen hitam itu ke saku blazernya. Hanya sebuah pulpen hitam tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan bukan.

Begitu Sasuke tiba di gerbang sekolahnya, ia dikejutkan dengan teriakan para fansnya yang menyambut kedatangannya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutannya dan menghiraukan fansnya tersebut. Ia lebih ingin segera tiba di kelas. Walau di kelas juga berisik, tapi tidak seberisik di luar sekolah.

"Lalu, lalu, aku memintanya datang ke belakang sekolah nanti siang!"

Perkataan Sakura tadi adalah hal yang pertama kali ia dengar begitu ia duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Hehehe... Kau tau saja aku mau minta sesuatu. Aku ingin kau menyemangatiku nanti dari atap sekolah. Ya, please~" jawab Sakura.

Hinata nampak berpikir. Sedangkan sosok pemuda berambut raven yang daritadi mencuri dengar percakapan mereka hanya menyeringai.

'Lumayan untuk menguji pulpen ini,' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tapi sebelum itu, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" kata Hinata.

"Silakan,"

"Apa kau-"

TENG TENG

"Nanti kita lanjutkan ya, sebelum aku menemui 'dia'," kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalian ini bicara tentang apa sih?" tanya Ino.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A," balas Sakura.

"Huh,"

...

"Nah Hinata-chan, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah.. Ummm... Ano... Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Gaara dengan tulus?"

"Eh? Te-tentu saja iya. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"A-Aku hanya tidak ingin kau patah hati, Sakura-chan," balas Hinata.

"Ukh, kau sungguh baik, Hinata-chan! Yosh, aku juga tidak akan mengecewakanmu! Ayo ke pos kita masing-masing!" kata Sakura sambil berjalan menjauhi Hinata, menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

Hinata yang sudah berada jauh dari Sakura langsung berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Tanpa diketahui Hinata maupun Sakura, Sasuke membututi mereka daritadi, dengan wujud Devilnya.

'Sepertinya pulpen ini berfungsi dengan baik,' batin Sasuke dan berjalan membuntuti Hinata.

Hinata tiba di atap sekolah dan menepi melihat ke arah halaman belakang sekolah. Di sana, ia dapati Sakura yang berdiri dengan gugupnya menunggu seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut merah datang ke tempat Sakura. Ialah Sabaku no Gaara.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku, Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dan memandang Hinata yang berada di atas atap.

"A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," balas Sakura.

Gaara hanya menatap Sakura. Ia semakin heran dengan gadis pink di depannya itu.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku... Aku me-men-menc-mencintaimu!" kata Sakura dengan susah payah.

Sasuke yang melihat itu menyeringai, ia taburi lagi serbuk hitam ke atas Sakura dan Gaara.

Hinata yang melihat serbuk-serbuk hitam itu terbelalak kaget.

'Gawat! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?'

"_Ingat baik-baik Hinata, cinta yang tulus memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi apapun,"_

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Jujur saja ia tidak sanggup melihat kelanjutan dari aksi Sakura tersebut.

"A-Aku tulus mencintaimu. Mungkin benar aku adalah fans Sasuke, tapi itu hanyalah sebatas fans. Ya-yang kucintai itu kau, Gaara-kun!" ucap Sakura lantang, walau sedikit terbata-bata.

Hinata kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura. Serbuk-serbuk hitam dari Sasuke tiba-tiba terpental. Hal tersebut langsung membuat Sasuke kaget.

'Apa ada Angel di sekitar sini?' batin Sasuke.

"Aku juga," balas Gaara.

Detik berikutnya Gaara dan Sakura saling berpelukan. Merasa bahagia karena cintanya terbalaskan.

Sakura menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Hinata hanya membalas Sakura dengan senyum juga.

Sasuke memandang pemandangan tersebut dengan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia gagal dalam misi kecil-kecilan seperti ini.

BRUUK

Sasuke tersentak dan melirik ke arah Hinata. Gadis indigo tersebut telah terduduk lemas dengan suksesnya, dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

Jantung Sasuke mendadak bekerja semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan, membuatnya memegangi dadanya yang terasa panas.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke yang tadinya melayang di udara turun ke belakang tangki air dan me-non-aktifkan transparan modenya.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya Sasuke yang keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ah, U-Uchiha-san. A-aku hanya-"

"Menonton temanmu, eh?" potong Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, hanya menjadi supportnya saja," elak Hinata.

"Itu gelangmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk gelang Hinata.

"I-iya," balas Hinata.

"Gelang itu membuatku kesal,"

"Kupikir kau akan mengatakan ba-bagus, tapi ternyata ki-kita sependapat," kata Hinata tersenyum miris.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sependapat dengannya?

"Kenapa kau memakainya?"

"Gelang ini ba-bagaikan belenggu. A-aku seperti burung dalam sangkar," ucap Hinata.

"Hn?"

Hinata yang merasa Sasuke minta penjelasan lebih hanya menghela nafas. Berdiri agar menyamakan posisinya dengan Sasuke dan mengamati Sakura yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan Gaara.

"Gelang ini adalah gelang turun-temurun keluargaku. Gelang ini adalah sebuah bencana tersendiri untuk keluargaku. Dahulu leluhurku terlilit perjanjian dengan salah satu keluarga kaya raya. Isi perjanjian itu adalah, jika salah satu dari keluargaku melahirkan seorang anak perempuan, akan dijodohkan dengan laki-laki keturunan keluarga kaya raya tersebut, begitu pula kebalikannya," terang Hinata.

Jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak tidak karuan. Seperti ada rasa tidak terima mendengar penjelasan Hinata tentang gelang tersebut.

"Jadi?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris. Hinata tau apa maksud dari perkataan singkat Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku sudah dijodohkan, dengan pemuda yang sama sekali tidak kucintai," kata Hinata menahan tangisnya.

Entah kenapa gagap bin gugup Hinata lenyap seketika, jadi Hinata bisa berbicara dengan lancar, tidak terbata-bata seperti biasa.

"Aku selalu teringat pesan ibuku, di hari terakhirnya,"

**Flashback (10 tahun yang lalu)**

"Hinata,"

"Ada apa, bu? Apa ibu menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata.

Ibu Hinata tengah terbaring lemah di sebelah Hinata. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali karena terkena serangan lawan. Memang hanya luka kecil, namun ternyata musuhnya memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi racun dan membuat ibu Hinata terbaring lemah.

"Tidak, ibu hanya ingin meng- ah menceritakan sesuatu padamu," jawab ibu Hinata.

"Ibu, jangan banyak bicara dulu," kata Hinata khawatir.

"Ini penting,Hinata. Kau tau, dulu ibu tidak mencintai ayahmu sama sekali?" kata ibu Hinata.

Pernyataan ibunya membuat Hinata terdiam kaget. Ibunya tidak mencintai ayahnya?

"Karena perjanjian konyol itu, ibu menikahi ayahmu. Dulu ibu mencintai seorang Devil. Memang bodoh, tapi itulah yang ibu rasakan saat itu. Sampai saatnya ibu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ibu harus menikahi ayahmu," terang ibu Hinata.

"Cukup," kata Hinata lirih, ia tidak kuat mendengarnya.

"Namun ayahmu mencintai ibu setulus hati, tidak ada paksaan sama sekali. Bahkan ayahmu sempat ingin bicara pada orang tua kami jika ibu tidak menyetujui pernikahan kami. Akhirnya ibu mencoba untuk menjalani semuanya, dan mencoba mencintai ayahmu. Hari-hari bersama ayahmu benar-benar menyadarkan ibu bahwa cinta ayahmu yang tulus dapat merubah hati ibu," lanjut beliau.

"Kenapa ibu menceritakan ini kepadaku?" tanya Hinata sambil menangis.

"Ingat baik-baik Hinata, cinta yang tulus memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi apapun. Ibu hanya bisa berharap, penderitaanmu akan segera berakhir karena gelang itu," balas ibu Hinata dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

**Flashback End**

Hinata meneteskan air matanya, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Ma-maaf Uchiha-san," kata Hinata sambil mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Sasuke,"

Hinata menatap Sasuke heran.

"Panggil saja Sasuke," kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

Jujur saja, Sasuke bergerak tanpa sadar. Begitu tersadar, Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya kembali dari kepala Hinata. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Ibuku bilang, cinta yang tulus melebihi apapun. Aku hanya berharap akan datang hari dimana belenggu ini lepas," kata Hinata pelan.

Hinata menatap langit biru di atasnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Maaf telah menceritakan hal aneh kepadamu," kata Hinata.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas," kata Sasuke diikuti anggukan Hinata.

'Aku harap yang melepaskan belenggu ini dariku adalah seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku,' batin Hinata.

...

"Hah, padahal aku sudah senang karena menjadi wali kelas dengan murid tersedikit di sini, namun sepertinya aku bernasib sial," kata Kakashi di depan kelas.

"Memangnya ada apa Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa ada murid baru lagi?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Pertanyaanmu sudah di jawab Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san," jawab Kakashi.

"Ha? Lagi?" kata murid kelas X-2 serempak, minus Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Ino.

"Yah, silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu," ujar Kakashi malas.

Pintu kelas pun bergeser dan masuklah pemuda berambut merah bata yang membuat para gadis kembali memekik, minus Hinata dan Sakura.

Mata Hinata membulat dengan suksesnya. Tangannya naik menutup mulutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Reaksi Hinata tertangkap oleh mata onyx Sasuke. Sasuke yang heran dengan perubahan Hinata memandang si murid baru kemudian memandang Hinata lagi.

"Mu-mustahil," kata Hinata nyaris tak bersuara, namun dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Namaku Akasuna no Sasori. Salam kenal semuanya,"

To Be Continue...

**Yap, selesai juga chapter 3. Apakah sudah jelas soal gelang yang Hinata punya? Di chapter ini aku juga sudah mulai memunculkan problemnya. Maaf ya kalau memang belum dapat feelnya. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau chapter ini lebih panjang daripada dua chapter sebelumnya.**

**Untuk keiKo-buu89, apa cerita di atas sudah termasuk dalam kategori romancemu? Untuk Yhatikaze-kun, Sasuke dan Hinata tinggal di apartemen, tapi aku belum kasih tau ya Hinata itu di kamar apartemen nomor berapa... dan untuk Lollytha-chan, terima kasih ^^... Untuk finestabc, namanya juga Devil, jelas aja Sasuke jahat.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih serta mohon reviewnya...**


	4. Chapter 4

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut tersenyum ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai begitu melihat Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan pemuda itu kepada Hinata hanya mendengus pelan.

'Akasuna no Sasori, huh. Benar-benar menyebalkan tampangnya,' batin Sasuke.

**Devil and Angel**

**By: Riiku Hikari**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**4: Mulainya Peperangan**

**.**

"Nah, Akasuna, kau duduk di sebelah ketua kelas kita, dia yang sedang tidur di dekat pintu belakang," ujar Kakashi malas.

"He? Kenapa tidak menyuruh Shikamaru mengangkat tangan sepertiku dan Sakura waktu itu?" protes Naruto.

"Tentu saja karena ketua kelasmu sedang berlibur ke alam mimpi, Uzumaki," balas Kakashi.

"Huh, menyebalkan,"

Sasori hanya berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sesekali ia melirik Hinata yang pura-pura tidak mempedulikannya. Sasori kembali menyeringai. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kau kenal dia?" suara Sasuke sempat mengagetkan Hinata yang terlihat gelisah.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Ya, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama," balas Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dan kembali melihat ke depan. Mendengarkan Kakashi yang tengah membahas meteri pelajarannya, Kimia.

Pelajaran tentang konsep mol yang diajarkan oleh Kakashi entah kenapa tidak masuk sama sekali ke otak Hinata. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan ketidaknyamanannya karena tiba-tiba Sasori muncul dan menjadi teman sekelasnya.

"Sekian dari saya. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR halaman 210 nomor 1,3,5,8,dan 10," ujar Kakashi lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Hah, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali nih soal konsep mol!" kata Ino sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku juga! Pusing sekali!" sambung Sakura.

"Halah, kau kan bisa meminta tolong pada pacar barumu supaya kau diajarin tentang pelajaran memusingkan itu," ledek Ino.

"A-apa maksudmu, Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan pura-pura. Kau baru saja menjadi pacarnya si Sabaku itu kan? Ini, aku punya foto kalian sedang berpelukan!" balas Ino sambil menunjukkan foto di HP flipnya.

Wajah Sakura benar-benar memerah dan langsung membuang muka. Ia benar-benar malu melihat foto tersebut. Kekuatan Ino si _Data Bank_ memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Hinata,"

"Umm... Sa-Sasori-san? A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Temani aku berkeliling!" balas Sasori dan langsung menarik lengan Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu dulu,"

Sayang, Hinata langsung terseret keluar kelas oleh Sasori yang memang lebih kuat daripada Hinata. Sasori cowok sih...

"Ih, apa-apaan tuh murid baru, main tarik Hinata aja. Padahal kan aku mau mengajaknya ke sesuatu tempat!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Mentang-mentang ya, jadi pandanganmu akan cowok keren menyempit!" sindir Ino.

"Berisik kau, Ino!" balas Sakura.

...

"Sasori-san, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ke atas!" balas Sasori.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Nanti saja kuberitahu!" balas Sasori.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Tentunya dengan menggunakan pulpen pemberian Orochimaru.

"Nah, kita sampai," kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi?"

"Itukah sikapmu pada tunanganmu ini?" tanya Sasori sinis.

DEG!

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Sasori tadi.

'Si rambut merah itu? Tunangan yang dimaksud Hinata?' batin Sasuke.

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Tangan kirinya memegangi lengan kanannya. Ia tak sanggup menatap Sasori kali ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, huh?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku-"

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dari arah pintu.

Tentu saja Sasuke telah mematikan fungsi dari pulpennya itu.

Sasori menatap Sasuke tajam, begitu pula Sasuke. Perang deathglare pun terjadi diantara mereka. Hinata hanya memandang dua pemuda di depannya dengan cemas. Jangan-jangan...

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukan urusanmu kan?" kata Sasori.

"Ini tempat biasaku!" balas Sasuke.

Tuh kan, firasat Hinata benar. Sasori dan Sasuke memulai perang mulutnya.

"Huh, baiklah aku pergi. Ayo Hinata!" kata Sasori sambil menarik lengan Hinata.

Hinata hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Sasori. Sekilas, Sasuke melihat Sasori menyeringai. Seringai yang entah kenapa membuat Sasuke kesal.

BLAAAM!

Pintu pun tertutup. Sasuke hanya memandang langit biru di atasnya. Teringat akan hal buruk setelah melihat seringai Sasori tadi.

**Flashback**

Perang Angel dan Devil yang ke 3 sudah mencapai puncaknya. Sasuke terus melawan musuhnya yang mengganggu dirinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gelisah. Sasuke melesat maju menuju sebuah air terjun dekat dengan perbatasan wilayah Angel dan Devil. Semakin dekat, pereasaan gelisah Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Hingga saat ia tak jauh lagi dari air terjun tersebut...

BRUUUK!

Sebuah tubuh jatuh dari atas langit. Orang tersebut mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang, dengan luka di hidungnya. Tubuhnya berumuran darah dan sayap hitamnya sudah hancur. Bulu-bulu sayapnya rontok satu persatu.

"Itachi," kata Sasuke kaget.

Ya, Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke, kini muncul di hadapan Sasuke dengan keadaan yang tidak meyakinkan lagi. Tak jauh dari Itachi, Sasuke menemukan jasad ayah dan ibunya. Jasad ayahnya yang berada di sebuah batu besar dekat air terjun dan jasad ibunya yang tertimpa reruntuhan batu.

Itachi yang menyadari keberadaan Sasuke langsung mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah Sasuke. Daam sekejap tubuh Sasuke teah masuk ke dalam gelembung hitam yang tidak bisa dideteksi keberadaannya. Ya, itu adalah kemampuan khusus milik Itachi, menyembunyikan aura bahkan bentuk fisik sesuatu, dan lagi, hanya itachi yang bisa menghilangkan pengaruh kekuatannya itu. Wajar kan? Itu kan kemampuan itachi.

"Sial kau. Dasar kakak br*****k," kata Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke berusaha keluar dari gelembung milik Itachi dengan memukul-mukul gelembung tersebut. Namun hasilnya nihil.

JLEEEB!

Mata Sasuke sukses membulat. Dilihatnya kakak satu-satunya tersebut tertusuk oleh tombak tepat di jantungnya. Sasuke langsung memandang ke atas. Dilihatnya seorang Angel dengan jubahnya yang telah berlumuran darah. Ia menyeringai. Rambut merahnya sedikit terlihat oleh Sasuke. Si Angel tersebut turun dan melepaskan tombaknya dari Itachi dengan kasar. Setelah itu pergi entah kemana. Gelembung Itachi tiba-tiba pecah. Sasuke hanya jatuh lemas di tempat. Jika gelembung itu pecah, berarti Itachi...

TEWAS.

Sasuke hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Merutuki hal yang dilakukan kakak satu-satunya itu. Kenapa kakaknya harus melindungi dirinya?

**Flashback End**

...

Sasuke sedang berjalan menusuri jalan setapak yang tidak terlalu banyak orangnya. Pandangannya kosong mengingat masa lalunya tersebut.

"Melamun, eh, Uchiha?"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Jangan kasar begitu dong. Aku ke sini atas perintah Orochimaru-sama. Perang antara Devil dan Angel sudah mencapai tingkat akhir. Besok adalah perang besarnya. Kuharap malam ini kau sudah kembali ke Devil Land," kata pria berambut putih berkacamata bernama Kabuto itu kemudian menghilang di balik kerumunan orang.

"Sudah dimulai ya," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Lho, U- ah Sasuke-kun, sedang apa di sini?" tanya seorang gadis yang ia kenal.

Rambut indigo panjangnya tentu saja membuat Sasuke langsung mengenalinya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

"Jalan-jalan," balas Sasuke.

"Oh,"

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Kau sendiri, Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Mencari makanan dan panggil saja aku Hinata," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau kita makan bersama. Se-sebagai tanda maafku karena menceritakan hal aneh kepadamu," usul Hinata.

Hinata benar-benar gugup untuk mengajak Sasuke makan bersama. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus menunggu malam seorang diri. Anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir sebelum kembali ke Devil Land.

"Baiklah,"

...

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke-kun, kau mau menemaniku makan," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hn,"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, jaa," kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Hinata. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat ia harus berpisah dengan gadis berambut indigo itu. Apalagi mengingat bahwa ia harus kembali ke dunianya nanti malam.

Dengan kesal, Sasuke berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah Hinata tadi pergi. Sasuke menerobos gerombolan-gerombolan orang dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Haruskah ia senang karena kemungkinan untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya besar, ataukah kecewa karena ia harus meninggalkan gadis berambut indigo yang membuat jantungnya tidak terkontrol saat melihat senyumnya?

Lalu, perasaan itu perasaan apa?

Pertanyaan Sasuke yang sampai saat ini belum ia temukan jawabannya. Bertanya pada seseorang? Sungguh sangat tidak Uchiha.

"Kyaaa... Aku deg-degan banget waktu melihatnya tersenyum ke arahku," kata seorang siswi.

"wah, wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta nih," ledek siswi lainnya.

"Ja-jangan begitu dong. Habis aku merasa nyaman dekat dengannya. Dia baik, ramah, juga hangat,"

"Iya, iya, cinta tidak mengenal sisi negatif. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa cinta sama musuh bebuyutanmu,"

"Ma-mana kutau,"

Lalu percakapan kedua siswi tersebut tidak terdengar agi di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menguping?

Tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya tidak sengaja mendengar kok. Namun percakapan kedua siswi numpang lewat itu sukses membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

Apakah ia mencintai Hinata?

...

"Aku pulang,"

"Kau lama sekali, Hinata,"

"Se-sebenarnya apa tujuanmu ke sini? Kau bukan tipe orang yang tiba-tiba datang ha-hanya untuk hal kecil, kan?" tanya Hinata pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

"Yap, kau benar. Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Besok perang besar antara Angel dengan Devil akan dimulai," jawab Sasori.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Secepat itu kah?"

To be Continue...

**Yaaa... Selesai! Sebentar lagi cerita ini akan tamat. Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, karena memang aku bingung untuk mengisi apa lagi untuk memperpanjang jatah Hinata dan Sasuke di bumi. Mudah-mudahan dua chapter lagi tamat... Aku sempat heran sama chapter ini. Padahal di tengah-tengah otakku buntu gak ada ide, eh hasilnya malah gak kalah panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Ya ampun...**

**Untuk para reviewer, terima kasih karena telah mendukungku untuk tetap melanjutkan cerita ini. Maaf karena kemalasanku untuk menulis nama para reviewer satu per satu. Aku ngetiknya sambil-sambilan sih... Lagi belajar buat remedial Fisika besok... TT_TT**

**Sekian dan terima kasih serta mohon reviewnya...**


	5. Chapter 5

Malam dingin di langit yang berawan. Sesosok manusia bersayap hitam membentangkan sayapnya lebar dan melesat maju ke sebuah goa yang entah dimana.

Di waktu yang sama, dua orang bersayap putih tengah berdiri memandangi kota dari atas. Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah pintu besar dan mereka memasuki pintu tersebut.

**Angel and Devil**

**By: Riiku Hikari**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**5: Akasuna no Sasori VS Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

Hinata dari tadi hanya melamun menatap bulan. Di Angel Land benar-benar berbeda dengan di bumi. Di bumi, bulan terlihat kecil, sedangkan di Angel Land, bulan terlihat cukup besar.

"Sejak tadi kau melamun terus," kata Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Hinata singkat, namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada bulan.

"Cih, kau masih saja bersikap dingin padaku ya. Sadarlah bahwa aku ini tunanganmu tau, sedikitlah lebih lembut," protes Sasori.

"Hn," kali ini Hinata meminjam kata-kata singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas milik Sasuke.

"Hah, sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Besok jangan kecewakan aku ketika bertarung melawan Devil. Aku tidak sudi punya tunangan yang lemah," kata Sasori sambil meninggalkan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan kabur dan terus menghindari pertempuran," kata Hinata pelan.

Jujur saja, Hinata tidak mencintai Sasori sama sekali, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sasori hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai tunangannya saja, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

...

Sasuke terduduk di tepi jendela kamarnya, mengamati bulan yang nampak lebih besar di Devil Land. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Sasuke masih mengingat kelas saat-saat terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan bumi.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas di kepalanya Angel berambut merah yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya serta kakaknya.

"Akan kubunuh dia," kata Sasuke geram.

Kemudian ia pun turun dari tempat duduknya tadi dan beranjak menuju sebuah lemari besar berlambang kipas merah, yang tak lain adalah lambang keluarga Sasuke. Dibukanya lemari tersebut dan Sasuke ambil isinya.

Sebuah sabit besar bertangkai hiatm keluar dari lemari tersebut. Jika dilihat-lihat, Sasuke menjadi mirip seorang dewa kematian.

"Dengan ini tidak akan kubiarkan dia dalam keadaan hidup," kata Sasuke sambil meneringai.

...

Pagi yang seharusnya cerah menjadi suram. Tidak ada cahaya matahari yang terang benderang, hanya ada awan hitam yang menghiasi langit. Di sebelah Timur, telah berkumpul pasukan Angel yang dikomandani oleh Tsunade, sedangkan dii sebelah Barat, ribuan pasukan Devil yang dikomandani Orochimaru siap untuk menyerang.

"Ini perang ke empat kita, Tsunade," ucap Orochimaru.

"Kupastikan perang ini akan selesai di tangan kami," kata Tsunade.

"Kita lihat saja nanti,"

Angin berhembus kencang, menambah suasana menjadi semakin tegang.

"MAJU!"

Kini hitam dan putih saling menyerbu. Satu sama lain saling mengadu senjata. Tak jarang juga mereka mengadu kemampuan khusus mereka.

Hinata terbang melesat melewati teman-temannya, juga musuh-musuhnya. Tak jarang ia menggunakan busur panahnya untuk membuka jalan. Sesuai perkataan Hinata tempo hari, ia lebih memilih menghindari pertempuran.

Lain cerita dengan Sasuke. Dia malah semangat menghabisi siapa saja yang menghalangi langkahnya, baik teman ataupun musuh. Yang ia tuju hanyalah Angel berambut merah waktu itu. Angel yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya.

Gerakan Sasuke yang cepat membuatnya lebih mudah untuk menghabisi lawannya. Kali ini dia sudah menghabisi sekitar tiga puluh Angel. Walau sudah sebanyak itu, tetapi Sasuke belum juga puas. Ia terus maju dan menerobos pertahanan para Angel.

Darah para Angel sudah membasahi sabit milik Sasuke. Tak jarang baju dan wajahnya terkena cipratan darah korbannya.

Di lain tempat, Orochimaru dan Tsunade masih betah mengadu senjatanya satu sama lain. Orochimaru dengan Pedang Kusanaginya dan Tsunade dengan tonfanya.

"Heh, sepertinya kau masih sama saja seperti dulu," ejek Orochimaru.

"Begitu pula kau!" Tsunade membalas ejekan Orochimaru.

"Aku yakin Devil kebanggaanku tengah mengamuk dan menghabisi pasukanmu," tambah Orochimaru.

Tsunade terdiam. Bukannya ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Orochimaru. Pikirannya melayang ke sebuah perjanjian. Perjanjian yang dilakukan oleh Keluarga Hyuuga dengan Keluarga Akasuna.

'Seandainya tidak ada perjanjian itu,' batin Tsunade.

"Kenapa heh? Kau takut?" ledek Orochimaru lagi.

"Tidak sama sekali," balas Tsunade.

...

Sasuke terus menerobos pertahanan para Angel, hingga...

TRAANG!

"Devil yang menyusahkan,"

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, mengamati Angel yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

DEG!

'Seringai itu,'

Sasuke semakin menelusuri Angel di depannya. Tudung putih dengan rambut merah.

"Kau,"

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini, teman sekelas,"

"Akasuna,"

"Hahaha, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, kau seorang Devil dari keluarga yang kubantai pada perang lalu. Kupikir aku sudah menghabisi semua Devil klan Uchiha," ucap Sasori sinis.

"Cih, akan kubunuh kau," kata Sasuke geram.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?" kata Sasori sambil mengeluarkan ribuan tombak yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Memanipulasi senjata rupanya," kata Sasuke.

"Yap, dan kita lihat, sejauh mana kau bisa menahan seranganku," kata Sasori sambil meluncurkan beberapa tombak miliknya.

Dengan cekatan, Sasuke menghindari serangan-serangan dari Sasori.

"Cih, kemampuanmu lebih merepotkan daripada si sulung Uchiha itu," ucap Sasori.

"Berisik," kata Sasuke sambil mengarahkan sabitnya ke arah Sasori.

TRAANG!

Beberapa tombak membuat dinding pertahanan yang membuat serangan Sasuke terhenti.

"Cih,"

"Hahahaha, masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun bagimu untuk bisa mengalahkanku, Uchiha," kata Sasori.

"Apa yang membuatmu membantai klanku, heh?" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Heh, jika kau bisa melukaiku, akan kuberitahu kau," balas Sasori.

Sasuke langsung mengayunkan sabit miliknya dengan cepat, membuat tombak-tombak yang melindungi Sasori patah. Sasori dengan sigap mundur beberapa langkah agar tidak terkena serangan Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin menaikkan irama serangannya yang membuat Sasori sedikit kewalahan.

"Boleh juga kau, Uchiha. Tapi tetap saja kau adalah makhluk yang lemah di mataku," ucap Sasori sombong.

BRAAK!

Sasori tercengang. Sasuke tidak melukainya dengan sabitnya melainkan dengan tangannya yang dikepal.

"Kekuatan Devil berasal dari kebencian, aku berterima kasih padamu yang membuat kekuatanku menjadi berkali lipat," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Sasori hanya memegangi perutnya yang ditonjok Sasuke tadi. Menatap Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Sekarang, cerita!" perintah Sasuke.

"Cih. Menurut ramalan keluarga Akasuna yang akurat 100%, dikatakan bahwa salah satu anggota dari Klan Uchiha akan menghancurkan salah satu perjanjian yang amat menguntungkan bagi kami, Keluarga Akasuna. Karena itu, aku akan menghabisimu!" kata Sasori sambil kembali menyerang Sasuke.

"Siapa juga yang mau mencampuri urusan perjanjian keluargamu," protes Sasuke.

"Berisik kau, Uchiha," teriak Sasori.

Sasuke menghindari serangan Sasori yang semakin mengganas. Sesekali ia terkena goresan akibat serangan dari Sasori.

Merasa ada celah, Sasuke mencoba membalas serangannya. Lagi-lagi, tombak-tombak Sasori melindungi masternya. Walau begitu, Sasuke dengan liarnya menyerang tombak-tombak milik Sasori.

...

Hinata terus berlari tanpa arah. Entah kenapa ia merasa suatu perasaan yang aneh. Gelisah.

TRAK!

Gelang yang ia kenakan tiba-tiba retak. Tentu saja itu membuat Hinata kaget. Seumur-umur, Hinata belum pernah mendengar gelang turun-temurun yang –menurutnya- membawa sial itu rusak.

"Sebenarnya aa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Lihat, itu ada Angel!" teriak salah satu Devil.

Dengan cekatan Hinata langsung menarik busur panahnya dan memanah Devil yang menemukannya.

Setelah mengalahkan si Devil, Hinata segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Ia benar-benar ingin menghindari pertempuran ini.

Tanpa disadari Hinata, ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan bertarung setelah belenggu yang mengekangnya hancur.

...

Sasori dan Sasuke kini sama-sama lelah. Mereka sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk saling bertarung satu sama lain.

"Heh, sudah menyerah, Uchiha?"

"Tidak akan,"

Mereka kembali mengadu senjata satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah sama sekali. Bahkan serangan mereka semakin mengganas.

Sasori kini kehabisan tenaga untuk memperbanyak tombaknya. Melihat situasi yang menguntungkan, Sasuke langsung memanfaatkannya dengan bergerak cepat mendekati Sasori.

"Aku yang menang, Akasuna," kata Sasuke.

JLEB!

Sasuke menusuk Sasori tepat di jantungnya. Sasori memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Sasori benar-benar tidak menyangka ia akan kalah di tangan Sasuke.

"Ramalannya... Benar," kata Sasori lirih dan akhirnya berubah menjadi sayap-sayap putih yang terbang berhamburan.

Entah kenapa Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Jika ada Sasori berarti...

PRANG!

Sasuke kaget mendengar bunyi benda yang hancur. Ia angkat kepalanya dan ia dapati gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan sayap putih di belakangnya tengah memegangi tangan kirinya. Sasuke sangat mengenal Angel tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, ia mirip dengan...

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar mengingat siapa Angel di depannya tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata?"

To be Continue

**Tralala... Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Akhirnya kedua makhluk itu ketemu juga ya. Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena chapter sebelumnya banyak banget salah ketiknya. Ada yang kehilangan huruf 'L' lah, judulnya yang seharusnya 'Angel and Devil' malah kebalik lah, ada beberapa kata yang hurufnya dobel lah. Maaf banget. Padahal itu udah kuedit-edit, ternyata masih ada yang miss TT_TT**

**Thanks banget buat keiKo-buu89, finestabc, Lollytha-chan, kumiko lavender haruna, dan uchihyuu nagisa yang sudah memberikan reviewnya. Aku akan berusaha meng-update chapter terakhir sebelum UTS sekolahku yang kira-kira mulai di minggu ke dua bulan Oktober ini.**

**Yap, cukup sudah. Sekian dan terima kasih serta mohon reviewnya...**


	6. Chapter 6

Kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu masih terekam di otak mereka. Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal. Akan tetapi, siapa sangka bahwa mereka bagaikan replika Romeo dan Juliet yang terpisah karena dua kubu yang saling bertarung. Walau mereka sudah bukan di tempat yang sama, akan tetapi, pikiran mereka sama.

'Kenapa jadi begini?'

**Angel and Devil**

**By: Riiku Hikari**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**6: Last, Hyuuga Hinata VS Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

"Bagaimana aksi bantai membantaimu, Sasuke?" tanya Orochimaru.

Saat ini, baik Devil maupun Angel sedang beristirahat di _base camp _mereka masing-masing. Mengisi kembali tenaga dan mengobati luka-luka, serta makan dan tidur.

"Hn,"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang membantai keluargamu?" tanya Orochimaru lagi.

"Hn,"

"Hah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku kesal mendengar dua huruf yang selalu keluar dari mulutmu," kata Orochimaru.

"Hn,"

Sasuke segera beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Orochimaru.

Kini Sasuke tengah duduk memandang bulan. Sesekali ia menatap _kama _( sabit yang biasa dipakai dewa kematian ) yang menemaninya selama bertarung tadi.

Pikirannya menerawang ke seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang beberapa jam yang lalu ia temui, sebagai musuh Devil, Angel.

"Akh!" Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambutnya tanda frustasi.

Matanya menuju ke tiga buah nisan di depannya.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, Itachi, aku sudah membunuh Angel yang membunuh kalian, aku merasa puas dan senang,"

Mata Sasuke masih tetap memandang ketiga nisan di depannya. Menarik nafas panjang untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi begitu tau 'dia' adalah Angel-" kata-kata Sasuke ia biarkan menggantung begitu saja.

Sulit sekali ia deskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Senang? Marah? Sedih? Kecewa? Ia sendiri tidak tau. Yang Sasuke dapat simpulkan adalah ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hah,"

...

"Hinata,"

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan," kata Tsunade.

"Langsung saja, Tsunade-sama,"

"Hah, setelah kontrakmu dengan keluarga Akasuna berakhir, aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu. Bukalah kotak ini!" kata Tsunade sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar.

Hinata membuka kotak tersebut secara perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat isi kotak tersebut.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama... Ini-"

"Busur turun temurun keluarga Hyuuga. Karena kontrak dengan Keluarga Akasuna, busur ini tidak digunakan, karena busur ini hanya dipakai pada klan Hyuuga yang bebas dari jeratan perjanjian apapun," terang Tsunade.

Hinata mengambil busur itu perlahan. Terlihat tua namun kualiitas masih terjaga.

"Besok, gunakanlah busur itu. Sekarang kau boleh istirahat," kata Tsunade.

"A-arigatou, Tsunade-sama," kata Hinata sembari membungkukkan badan.

Setelah itu, Hinata pergi meninggalkan Tsunade yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Lihat saja Orochimaru. Kini Hyuuga telah bebas dari sangkarnya," kata Tsunade kemudian meneguk minuman di depannya.

...

Hinata berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Matanya terlihat sendu menatap makam tersebut.

"Sekarang aku sudah bebas. Padahal aku berharap ibu masih ada di sini dan memberikan langsung busur ini padaku," kata Hinata sedih.

Hinata memeluk erat busur yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Tsunade tersebut.

"Perjanjian itu, saat keluarga Hyuuga sedang kritis dan keluarga Akasuna membantu. Tapi tidak ada yang menduga bahwa perjanjian itu sama dengan belenggu tersendiri,"

Hinata tersenyum miris mengingat saat-saat ia masih dalam belenggu keluarga Akasuna.

"Dalam pertempuran besok, aku akan membawa benda 'itu'. Aku sudah merasa perlu membawanya," lanjut Hinata.

Hinata meletakkan bunga bakung di atas makam sang ibu kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, ibu," kata Hinata kemudian berjalan menjauhi makam ibunya.

...

Hari telah berganti. Namun, peperangan masih berlanjut. Pasukan Angel mauun Devil kembali saling adu senjata.

Berbeda dengan pertempuran sebelumnya, Hinata kini terlihat tidak segan-segan menghabisi musuhnya. Bebannya sudah terlepas.

Walaupun demikian, Hinata tidak menerobos masuk ke dalam daerah musuh. Bagaimanapun juga posisi Hinata adalah sebagai _deffend_. Tugasnya bukanlah menerobos daerah lawan. Tugasnya adalah melindungi daerah Angel.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Bagi para Devil, tidak ada kata _deffend_. Yang terpenting adalah menghabisi lawan di depannya. Jadi, semua Devil menyerbu pasukan Angel.

Suasana perang lebih mengcengkram dibandingkan sebelumnya. Para Devil semakin brutal menghabisi para Angel. Mereka tak segan-segan memenggal kepala, memutilasi, bahkan menghancurkan tubuh Angel di depan mereka.

Hinata merasa mual melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Ia segera pergi menjauh dari tempat pembunuhan sadis tersebut. Ia lebih memilih ke perbatasan wilayah Angel dan Devil, dimana ada air terjun dan sungai di sana.

Di tepi sungai, Hinata mencuci wajahnya. Menyegarkan kembali dirinya yang mual melihat pemandangan mengenaskan.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini, Hinata,"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Ia dapati Sasuke kini berada di depannya, memegang _kama_ miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Bagaimanapun juga, tugasku adalah menghabisi Angel," kata Sasuke sambil berlari menerjang Hinata.

Hinata dengan sigap menahan serangan dari Sasuke.

"Begitu pula aku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Tsunade-sama," kata Hinata sambil membalas serangan Sasuke.

"Heh, seranganmu tidak akan mungkin bisa mengenaiku!" kata Sasuke sambil menangkis semua anak panah Hinata dengan _kama_nya.

Hinata hanya menyerang Sasuke kembali. Telinganya sudah kebal dengan ejekan bahkan sindiran dari musuhnya.

"Sekarang giliranku," kata Sasuke.

Sasuke maju dengan kecepatannya yang melebihi rata-rata membuat Hinata tidak bisa mengetahui dari mana Sasuke akan menyerang.

"Lambat,"

Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke dengan mudah melukai Hinata. Hinata yang terluka hanya menjauh dari Sasuke dan menyembuhkan dirinya dengan cepat.

"Cih,"

"Aku tidak boleh kalah,"

TRAAANG

Lagi-lagi, anak panah Hinata berhasil ditangkis oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku!" teriak Sasuke sambil menerjang Hinata.

Hinata terbang menjauhi Sasuke. Mencoba untuk menghindari serangan dari Sasuke. Hinata terbang menuju hutan. Namun usahanya untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke gagal. Lagi-lagi Hinata terkena serangan Sasuke.

"Kyaaa,"

Hinata terpental akibat serangan dari Sasuke. Ia hampir saja tertabrak tebing jika ia tidak segera terbang menjauh dari sana.

"Cih, refleks yang bagus,"

Hinata memulihkan diri kembali. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata tidak ingin mati terbunuh di sini, di saat ia baru saja terbebas dari 'sangkar'nya.

...

TRAAANG!

"Sepertinya utusanmu dan utusanku sudah saling bertempur," kata Tsunade.

"Khukhukhu, sekarang sepertinya mereka juga sedang bertarung seperti kita, Tsunade," lanjut Orochimaru.

"Heh, kita lihat saja siapa yang lebih kuat, utusanmu atau utusanku," tantang Tsunade.

"Khukhukhu, menarik,"

TRAAAANG!

Benturan senjata antara Orochimaru dan Tsunade kembali terjadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'Kapan perang ini berakhir?' batin Tsunade.

...

TRAAANG!

Sasuke kembali menangkis anak panah milik Hinata, sedangkan Hinata mencoba kembali menyerang Sasuke.

'Kalau tidak kena juga berarti aku harus melakukan itu,' batin Hinata.

Hinata mengambil beberapa anak panah dan ia luncurkan anak panah-anak panah tersebut ke arah Sasuke. Berbeda dengan serangan-serangan sebelumnya, kali ini tempo Hinata menembak semakin cepat membuat Sasuke kewalahan menghindari banyaknya anak panah yang diluncurkan Hinata. Yang membuat Sasuke semakin kewalahan karena Hinata tidak hanya menembak pada satu sisi saja namun 360 derajat.

Sasuke yang lengah akhirnya tergores beberapa anak panah yang diluncurkan oleh Hinata.

"Cih, boleh juga kau,"

"Kena," kata Hinata senang.

Lagi-lagi, jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan kencang. Ia jadi teringat dengan percakapan duo nnnumpang lewat tempo hari. Dengan cepat ia tepis pikirannya. Saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengalahkan Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku harus serius," kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga akan serius, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata.

TRAAAANG!

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya benturan antarsenjata terdengar di medan pertarungan.

...

"Hah... Hah..."

Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata kini telah mencapai batasnya. Walau Hinata bisa menyembuhkan diri kembali, tetap saja ia memiliki batasannya tersendiri. Pergerakan Sasuke juga tidak secepat tadi.

"Sudah kehabisan tenaga, heh," sindir Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri juga kan," balas Hinata.

Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama yang lain. Mengerti arti dari tatapan masing-masing, mereka menyiapkan diri untuk serangan berikutnya.

"Ini yang terakhir," kata Hinata pelan.

"Heh, kita lihat siapa yang akan bertahan," sambung Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah maju, sedangkan Hinata kembali melancarkan anak panah miliknya.

TRAAANG!

Lagi-lagi serangan Hinata kembali ditangkis Sasuke. Hingga jarak antara Sasuke dengan Hinata sudah sangat dekat dan...

JLEEEB!

"Uhuk..."

"Cih, ternyata kau masih menyimpan senjata lainnya," ucap Sasuke.

"Hah... Hah... Ini cadangan. Tak kusangka aku akan memakainya," balas Hinata.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah, Hinata yang tertusuk _kama_ milik Sasuke dari belakang dan tepat mengenai jantungnya, serta Sasuke yang jantungnya juga tertusuk oleh pisau cadangan milik Hinata.

"Uhuk..."

Keduanya sama-sama memuntahkan darah dari mulut mereka.

"Dengan ini kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Kau juga, tidak akan bisa menyembbuhkan diri lagi," balas Sasuke.

Perlahan, tubuh mereka berubah menjadi sayap-sayap dengan warna yang bertolak belakang. Hinata putih dan Sasuke hitam.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini," kata Hinata.

"Hn,"

"Bahkan aku tidak percaya bahwa yang melepaskanku dari belenggu keluarga Akasuna adalah seorang Devil," kata Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke memandang Hinata. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia menggerakkan kepalanya, mendekati Hinata. Sebuah ciuman lembut Sasuke berikan untuk Hinata. Sekarang ia tau betul perasaan apa yang selama ini membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Ya, Sasuke mencintai Hinata.

Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu kaget. Namun, saat-saat itu hanya berlangsung singkat karena kini mereka telah seutuhnya berubah menjadi sayap-sayap yang berhamburan kemana-mana, tertiup angin menjauhi tempat mereka berada.

DEG!

Tsunade maupun Orochimaru saling menjauh satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba, sayap-sayap Hinata maupun Sasuke terbang melintasi mereka.

"Sasuke,"

"Hinata,"

Baik Tsunade maupun Orochimaru mengambil dan meremas sayap yang bertebaran tersebut. Kemudian mereka saling memandang satu sama yang lain.

"Baik utusanmu maupun utusanku telah tiada. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Aku-"

...

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, di dekat air terjun tempat Hinata dan Sasuke bertempur, tertinggal dua helai sayap. Satu hitam dan satu putih. Kedua sayap itu membentuk sebuah pola. Sebuah tanda hati yang terbentuk dari kedua helai sayap tersebut. Walau tertiup angin sekalipun, kedua helai sayap tersebut tidak dapat dipisahkan.

FIN

**Akhirnya tamat juga! Maaf jika endingnya tidak sesuai yang diharapkan, karena ending seperti inilah yang telah kurencanakan dari awal. Hah, untung aja cerita ini selesai sebelum mid test. Hah...**

**Untuk yang sudah mereview, seperti ****kumiko lavender haruna****, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, Lollytha-chan, dan keiKo-buu89, terima kasih ya...**

**Dan untuk kumiko-san, tentang perjanjiannya ada kok di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, Cuma detailnya hanya si penulis yang tau XP...**

**Sekian dan terima kasih serta mohon review di chapter terakhir ini...**


End file.
